User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Final Year at Bullworth: Chapter 8
The exhaust from Norton's car smelled horrible, Michael noted, even worse, the Greasers themselves smelled bad. "Do you yokels ever shower?" Michael prodded. His taunting gathered no response. They were heading for the fairgrounds to meet Devin and his boys for the rumble. He heard stories of the rumble from a few years ago, but never really cared for them. C-Money mostly relayed them, though Greg did, and even a girl that Michael didn't really know very well by the name of Jenny. After roughly the 432434223 time hearing it he became so bored with the tale he didn't even bother to acknowledge it, and now here he was experiencing it. When they arrived at the would-be fairgrounds they found it empty, the tents that usually sit amongst the fairgrounds were gone, and it was just an empty lot. The Greasers assembled at ground zero of the fairgrounds. "When they get here just watch out for Devin, he's dangerous." Norton had instructed to the other Greasers. "Michael you and I will take Devin." Norton ordered. Michael offered another sarcastic retort but it fell on deaf ears. "Where's Charles?" Peanut asked. "Probably being a self-absorbed, wallflower," Hal retorted, gathering a sly chuckle from the rest of his cohorts. "Hey, nobody is a prick to Charles, but me." Michael stated and the Greasers nodded their heads and backed off. Shortly after their arrival Charles came in through the torn down gate. It was at this time that Michael noted how cold it was. Christmas hadn't even come, and it was only shortly after Thanksgiving. Charles didn't say anything, he took his place next to Michael and they waited. Soon Devin and his guys emerged from the tunnel, as if they had assumed the roll of the vampire, emerging from the darkness of the tunnel. Michael was anxious and it was rather evident. "You okay?" Norton turned and asked quietly. "Is your mom okay?" Michael jokingly replied, mostly to ease the tension. "You just seem out of it," Norton commented, pointively. He was correct as Michael would probably be deemed unfit for this rumble, had it not been for what was on the line. Much of what was on the line was Jack, imprisoned and rotting in the asylum. This alone set his stomach through all sorts of panic attacks. As Devin and his gang approached they appeared undaunted by the cool breeze, mostly dressed in cut off jeans, and undershirts, Devin himself was clad in a leather jacket, the powerfully built man oozed fear into the Greasers, and even Michael. This alone assured his confidence, he wasn't just some Bully, he was the probable king of Bullworth since Jimmy Hopkins departed. "looky here," Devin spat. "Couple of Grease buckets looking for a beating." He took a momentary draw from his cigar and flung it to the pavement, the sparks that went about were the only signs of offered heat in the cold desolation of what was nearly winter. This rumble began without the dramatics as before Michael could even blink he was struck in the nose by Devin's mean cross. The violence erupted and bodies flung to each other in a mangled mess. Michael was dazy and managed to reach his composure moments before Devin swung at him again, Michael ducked beneath the blow and tackled him to the ground. The elbow Michael threw was mostly brushed off by Devin's shoulder. Devin would come to nestle himself free and even turn Michael over and end up on top. The first punch rattled Michael's jaw. Just then Norton tossed Devin off of him, but it was only a momentary pause in the action as Norton was picked up and slammed with ease by Devin. Michael methodically rose to his feet, one of Devin's guys rushed him but Michael flung him, not even berring any injury from the scuffle. He made his way to Devin, who was striking the downed Norton with repetitive strikes. He grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and threw an advantageous knee to the jaw. Had it been anyone else that would've been enough to put the rivalry to rest, but Devin still stood firmly planted and threw a right hook that Michael evaded just nimly. "Devin, you missed." Michael mocked. This seemed to enrage him further as he rushed Michael, who was able to dance around the oncoming attack. Michael countered with a strong jab that shattered Devin's nose. The onslaught around them was already winding down, though it wasn't clear who had the edge in the fight, it was clear that this would not be going on much longer. "Surrender." Michael ordered, forcing out his best Darth Vader impression. Of course Devin didn't oblige as a punch to Michael's mouth, producing blood, proved as such. "Oww, you slut." Michael answered with the rhetorical, pawing, jab to Devin's jaw. Just as the violence began to de-escalate Charles sprang from the shadows, landing a flying kick to Devin's chest, hard. Knocking him down to the cold, hard pavement. "Thanks for the save, I could kiss you." Michael jokingly offered. "Please don't." "Fuck you, then." They then would turn their attention to Devin, writhing on the ground, doubled over in pain. Blood pulsating from his lips as he beckoned for air. Michael went down to his knees and grabbed Devin by the scruff of his collar, drawing his face closer to his adversary he whispered the words. "Where's Johnny?" The fighting around them began to unwind, as it was now clear that the Greasers had emerged, the narrow victor in the exchange. Devin and his crew were a bitter, battered mess. They retreated for the safety of the dark, creeping tunnel, all save for their fanatical leader. Michael raised his fist, threatening to strike his downed enemy. "Where is he?!" He insisted in a more malicious tone. Just then Charles pounced with a vicious kick to the groin. Devin cried out in agony. Michael rose to his feet and dragged Charles to a slight corner of the lot. "Hey, I can do the questioning. This ninja monkey stuff is cool, but I got it." Michael whispered to him. He then turned on his heel back to his fallen foe. Michael assumed the position and leaned over Devin. "Okay, okay." He said, desperately. "We took him to the Townies, and in exchange they would break Gary out of the Asylum." Michael was shocked, Charles froze in place, and the other Greasers didn't quite know what to make of this reveal. This time Norton brushed Michael aside and took control of the questioning. "Why would they release Gary, we all know what he does?" Norton asked, absently shocked. "He was going to help us take over the school. He promised." Devin said, coughing blood. Category:Blog posts